If You Start to Miss Me
by Mikhaylee
Summary: Hingga hari ini Izaya tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Padahal biasanya setiap hari pemuda yang hobi memakai jaket berhoodie itu selalu mengiriminya pesan singkat. Setiap hari! Setiap waktu! Tentu saja alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mengganggu Shizu-chan. Chap. 2 'sequel'
1. Part I

**If You Start to Miss Me**

.

.

Disclaimer: Durarara! Belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Pairing: Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya

* * *

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari balik selimut putih tebal di kamar tersebut. Tirai jendelanya tersingkap, membiarkan cahaya mentari di pagi itu menembus tiap sisi surai pirang yang mulai menampakkan diri. Shizuo merasa tenggorokkannya sedikit gatal, ia terbatuk beberapa kali.

Belakangan ini tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak. Malas bangun, tubuhnya berguling ke samping kiri. Alisnya mengernyit, sementara kelopak matanya masih sangat berat untuk dibuka. Tak biasanya tempat tidurnya terasa luar biasa luas seperti ini. Dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak meraba-raba bagian samping tempat tidurnya yang ia yakini telah kosong. Pemuda itu langsung bangun seketika.

Sesaat, ia menghela nafas. Shizuo mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Ini sudah kelewatan! Ia sudah melewatkan tiga hari tiga malam tanpa seekor kutu busuk—Orihara Izaya—yang selalu mengekorinya, dan demi Tuhan ia sama sekali belum terbiasa karenanya. Ini aneh. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa melewatkan hari-harinya seorang diri jauh sebelum bertemu dengan Izaya. Tapi tiga hari belakangan ini pikirannya selalu gelisah jika masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menemukan siapa-siapa. Apa sebegitu rindunya ia pada sosok tersebut?

Seharusnya ia senang dan bahagia karena tidak ada lagi seekor kutu yang selalu membuatnya kesal hampir setiap hari. Seharusnya. Seharusnya memang begitu kan?

Ia tak perlu bangun pagi dan menemukan tubuh berat Izaya yang menidih tubuhnya ataupun membeli properti-properti baru karena kerusakan yang ia perbuat—berhubung ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi jika Izaya mengganggunya.

Lihat? Shizuo seharusnya senang. Bukannya malah kelimpungan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Lagipula ia sendiri yang sudah mengusir pemuda itu dari rumahnya dengan kasar. Lalu Shizuo berharap apa? Berharap Izaya akan kembali padanya dan bertengkar dengannya seperti biasa? Heh, memikirkannya saja hal itu jelas tidak mungkin terjadi.

Izaya, ia bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun di malam itu. Shizuo tersulut emosi hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada Izaya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tak mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya yang Shizuo tahu selalu Izaya kantongi kemana-mana untuk membela diri. Langkahnya tertuju pada pintu keluar rumahnya dan Shizuo sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk mengejarnya. Dan sekarang yang ia peluk adalah sesal.

Banyak yang bilang kita baru menyadari bahwa sesuatu itu begitu berharga ketika sesuatu itu telah hilang.

Hingga hari ini Izaya tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Padahal biasanya setiap hari pemuda yang hobi memakai jaket berhoodie itu selalu mengiriminya pesan singkat. Setiap hari! Setiap waktu! Tentu saja alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mengganggu Shizu- _chan_.

Terkadang Shizuo terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa Izaya sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Izaya karena berpikir jika kutu itu memang selalu akan ada untuknya selamanya. Shizuo pernah tak bertemu Izaya selama dua tahun setelah kelulusan SMA. Dan ia merasa terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sementara kali ini ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih karena kehilangan Izaya selama tiga hari saja.

Shizuo merasa kalau otaknya mulai rusak. Tidak, tidak. Jika Izaya ada di sini, dan ia berpikiran kalau otaknya rusak, ia pasti akan diledek habis-habisan olehnya. Dia memang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sudut bibir Shizuo tertarik sedikit.

"Hmp. Sepertinya otakku memang sudah rusak." dengusnya.

 _Well_ , sudah cukup memikirkan Izaya untuk hari ini. Shizuo meregangkan kedua tangannya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Terlalu awal juga untuk mandi karena hari ini Tom- _san_ memberikannya jatah untuk libur. Rencananya Shizuo akan bermalas-malasan saja di rumah tapi libur seperti ini jarang ada. Akan lebih baik jika ia sarapan di luar sekalian jalan-jalan di sekitar Ikebukuro. Kebetulan ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Celty hari ini. Orang itu selalu bisa jadi pendengar dan penasihat yang baik untuknya.

Kakinya menapaki lantai yang terasa dingin menuju kamar mandi. Shizuo menggosok gigi kemudian mencuci mukanya dengan sabun wajah di depan wastafel. Tak sengaja ada sebagian busa sabun yang memasuki daerah matanya. Shizuo merasa matanya begitu perih dan panas. Dengan segera ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air mengalir tapi perih di matanya belum juga hilang.

"IZA—" katanya-katanya tertelan begitu saja karena Shizuo ingat. Ingat jika Orihara Izaya tidak lagi ada di sini untuk membawakannya handuk yang lupa ia bawa ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, Shizuo telah selesai mandi lantas membersihkan rumahnya yang cukup berantakan. Pakaian kotor yang tak dimasukkan ke keranjang cucian, debu-debu yang mulai menebal di tiap sisi kaca jendela dan lemari, juga bekas sampah makanan instant yang berserakan di meja makannya.

"Rumah ini seperti kapal pecah," Shizuo berdecak. Dengan segera mengambil penyedot debu di dapur. Meski penampilannya seperti itu, sebenarnya Shizuo adalah seorang pecinta kebersihan. Ia akan merasa tidak nyaman jika tempat huniannya berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh sampah.

"Ah?" Shizuo menemukan sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya saat ia menggeser sofanya untuk ia bersihkan.

Sebuah ponsel pintar—yang ia yakini adalah milik Izaya. Shizuo mengetahuinya karena benda itu tak pernah jauh dari pemiliknya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mencoba menghidupkannya beberapa kali namun layar ponsel tersebut tetap blank. Kemudian Shizuo menyadari satu hal, mungkin saat ponsel ini kehabisan baterai.

Shizuo dengan cepat meraih kabel _charger_ dan benar saja, setelah di _charge_ ponsel itu menampilkan layar terang dengan _wallpaper_ wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan mulut setengah terbuka, melekat pada sebuah bantal—itu Shizuo!

"Izaya sialan! Ia mengambil gambar memalukan seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

Butuh kesabaran yang kuat dalam menahan dirinya untuk tidak meremukkan benda yang tengah ia genggam sekarang. Shizuo beralih kembali pada ponsel tersebut. Membuka riwayat pesan masuk yang ternyata kosong dan dengan wajah campur aduk membuka satu-persatu galeri foto yang sebagian besar berisikan fotonya—yang cukup memalukan.

Matanya meredup sayu saat tangannya bergerak untuk menggeser satu persatu foto Izaya yang diambil olehnya sendiri. Dan tangannya berhenti di salah satu foto Izaya yang tengah memakai kaos merah, tersenyum seperti biasa tertuju pada kamera yang dipegangnya.

"Dasar kutu!"

Bahkan senyuman Izaya masih terlihat menyebalkan meski hanya dalam foto.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu merindukan senyuman itu?

Shizuo menghela nafas hingga tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk melalui pintu depan rumahnya. Seseorang yang memakai jaket berhoodie hitam melangkah memasuki rumahnya dan berdiri berseberangan dengannya yang tengah terduduk lesu.

"Shizu- _chan_?"

Shizuo tersentak kaget begitu melihat sosok Izaya yang berdiri di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali berpikir jika ini hanya khayalannya saja. Efek terlalu memikirkan Izaya sampai seperti ini. Izaya tak mungkin ada di sini. Shizuo menyangkalnya. Namun sekeras apapun pemuda penagih hutang itu menyangkalnya, sosok Izaya masih saja ada di sana, bahkan kali ini sosok itu berjalan dan duduk di sofa meski agak jauh darinya.

"Itu ponselku, kembalikan," katanya. Shizuo beralih dari Izaya, kemudian ponsel di tangannya, lalu tertuju kembali pada Izaya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya beberapa hari ini. Kemudian aku ingat sudah meninggalkannya di sini. Maaf sudah menggunakan kunci rumahmu," Izaya meletakkan sebuah kunci rumah yang dikantonginya ke atas meja. Kunci duplikat rumahnya yang sengaja Shizuo berikan pada Izaya agar pemuda itu bisa keluar masuk rumahnya meski ia sedang bekerja.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mengembalikannya padamu."

Tak ada jawaban dari Shizuo. Pemuda itu hanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Izaya.

"Soal ponsel ini, sudah kuhapus semua fotoku di galerimu," Shizuo mulai membuka mulut.

"APA?!" Izaya tampak tak terima. Koleksi berharganya…

Shizuo kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Izaya. Izaya mulai berpikiran jika Shizuo akan kembali mengamuk dan mengusirnya. Mencoba tenang pun tak ada gunanya. Shizuo pasti sangat marah karena ia menyimpan ratusan fotonya yang ia ambil secara diam-diam.

Namun pemikiran Izaya langsung melenceng seketika. Ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan raut wajah tak terbaca malah berlutut di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Shizuo memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Izaya.

 _Bruk!_

"Woah—k-kau apa-apaan, Shizu- _chan_?" Izaya terpekik atas perlakuan Shizuo yang tiba-tiba. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Shizuo. Ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya belakangan ini.

"Shizu- _chan?"_ Shizuo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Izaya terkekeh. Ia sedikit merasa geli. Namun tetap membiarkan monster Ikebukuro itu bernafas di perutnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengusap-usap rambut pirang Shizuo.

"Apa ini? Apa benar kau ini Heiwajima Shizuo yang kukenal? Padahal baru kutinggal tiga hari saja tapi Shizu- _chan_ sudah begitu merindukanku." Izaya merasa pelukkan Shizuo di perutnya semakin erat. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Shizuo beberapa kali.

"Aku ragu untuk meninggalkan Shizu- _chan_ selama seminggu. Jangan-jangan kau akan bunuh diri."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Eh?"

Bola mata Izaya melebar ketika Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucap kata maaf di depannya. Protozoa itu berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia bisa lihat dari pancaran matanya.

Izaya menyeringai. Shizuo dan kata maaf bukanlah kombinasi yang pas untuk dilihat. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Shizu- _chan,_ kata maaf bukanlah kata yang cocok untuk kau katakan saat ini," ucap Izaya. Ia begitu menikmati wajah polos penuh keheranan milik Shizuo. Di wajahnya sekarang seolah tergambar jelas kalimat 'Lalu aku harus berkata apa?'. Itu cukup menghiburnya.

Dibelainya wajah tampan di depan itu dengan lembut berkali-kali. Lantas disibaknya poni Shizuo ke atas dengan kedua tangannya, dan Izaya mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke seluruh permukaan wajah Shizuo.

"Tadaima~" ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Shizuo. Matanya menyipit lucu.

Shizuo mengerjap beberapa kali atas tindakan Izaya barusan. Nyawanya terasa melayang untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar dan mendengus.

"Ah, _okaeri_ , I-za-ya-kuuuun~"

-Owari-


	2. Part II

Saya lagi kepengen nulis tapi berhubung lagi males nyari judulnya, jadi disatuin aja. Bisa dibilang ini 'sequel' dari If you start to miss me, meski nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali sih orz

* * *

Durarara! Belong to Ryohgo Narita

Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya

And, yup! M for lemon! You have been warned!

* * *

Shizuo bergidik keras ketika merasakan udara di sekitarnya yang terlampau dingin menerpa kulitnya. Ia mengerang. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Matanya menyipit di suasana kamar yang temaram, tertuju ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading. Tirai jendelanya juga masih tertutup rapi. Sayup-sayup, bisa ia dengar suara tetesan-tetesan air yang menabrak genteng rumahnya. Rupanya di luar sedang turun hujan. Bukan hujan rintik-rintik yang turun seperti kemarin sore, namun tidak bisa juga dikatakan sebagai hujan deras. Shizuo bisa menerka jika hujan seperti ini akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk reda. Mungkin sampai sore.

Ia menguap sebentar. Meregangkan tangannya untuk bergerak menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar mengantuk. Shizuo hanya ingin malas-malasan sebentar saja. Lagipula ini masih terlalu awal untuk bangun pagi. Alarm-nya bahkan belum berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menendang kakinya dengan keras hingga sontak membuat Shizuo terperanjat. Ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat dan kini hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saja. Hawa dingin itu kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Shizuo melempar pandangan kesal pada empunya kaki yang sudah dengan berani menendangnya barusan. Tinjunya hampir melayang andai saja ia tidak terpaku saat melihat sosok berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang tergulung sempurna oleh selimut tebal itu tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat damai.

Tangannya menggantung di udara. Pikirannya berubah. Bagaimana bisa ia menghajar sosok yang tertidur dengan wajah polos seperti ini? Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang. Mendadak emosinya menguap begitu saja.

Alih-alih kembali meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu, Shizuo malah beringsut, menyamankan diri. Ia menopangkan kepala di atas tangannya dan memerhatikan wajah pemuda yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Bahkan saat tidur pun kau masih saja membuatku kesal, Izaya!" gumam Shizuo pelan. Ia tahu sosok bernama Izaya itu tak akan mendengar suaranya karena sedang tertidur. Lagipula ia tak berniat untuk memulai perdebatan.

Matanya jatuh pada permukaan bahu Izaya yang tak sengaja menyembul dari balik selimut tebal yang menggulung tubuh kurusnya. Ada ruam kemerahan di bagian itu. Shizuo tersenyum ketika mengingat dialah orang yang memberikan tanda tersebut. Setelahnya, Shizuo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Izaya. Rambut hitamnya terasa begitu halus, seperti sutera. Rambut itu kini sudah memanjang melewati telinga dan jatuh di atas pipinya. Kulit tubuhnya putih, hampir mendekati pucat. Mungkin karena Izaya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan dan jarang keluar di siang hari karena tidak menyukai udara panas. Ia memiliki hidung kecil yang sedikit mancung. Lantas, jari Shizuo berhenti di belahan bibir Izaya. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan bagi Shizuo itu terasa begitu lembut. Ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas pemuda informan itu di ujung jarinya ketika menekan pelan bagian tersebut.

GRASP!

"AKH!"

Shizuo terpekik kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Izaya menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan keras. Bahkan pemuda itu tampak enggan melepaskan gigitannya.

"TEME! Kau pura-pura tidur rupanya!" geram Shizuo penuh emosi sembari menatap jarinya yang hampir berdarah. Menyisakan bekas luka gigitan yang dalam di sana. Nampaknya Izaya memang berniat menggigit jarinya sampai putus.

"Aku tidak suka diperhatikan saat tidur, Shizu- _chan_." Izaya menyunggingkan senyumannya. Baru saja Shizuo berniat menyangkalnya, Izaya lebih dulu berbicara. "Tatapanmu terasa menusuk langsung ke otakku meski aku memejamkan mata. Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau—"

"Kenapa?" Izaya memiringkan kepala. Beringsut untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Selimut jatuh memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbuka. Shizuo langsung bungkam ketika melihat tatapan tajam Izaya padanya.

"Tidak bisakah Shizu- _chan_ membiarkanku istirahat barang sekejap saja? Aku benar-benar capek." ada nada lelah bercampur kesal dalam kata-katanya. Izaya hanya ingin tidur dan beristirahat.

Setelah melewati tiga hari perpisahan, semalam mereka bercinta dengan hebat di kamar mandi. Sungguh tak terkatakan. Tubuh Izaya masih terasa remuk hingga sekarang karena Shizuo selalu melakukannya dengan kasar tanpa mempedulikannya yang yang sudah tak berdaya. Andai Shizuo memperlakukannya dengan lebih lembut, mungkin Izaya tak akan sekesal ini padanya.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku! Pagi-pagi kau sudah marah-marah begini sebenarnya ada apa?!" Shizuo bersungut-sungut.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bantal melayang ke arah wajah Shizuo dengan keras. Izaya kembali menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Monster Ikebukuro itu bahkan tidak tahu kesalahannya sama sekali. Makhluk paling tidak peka yang pernah Izaya temui di muka bumi ini.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur lagi. Udaranya dingin sekali."

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan Izaya padanya, Shizuo bangun dan menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai Izaya tersebut hanya karena ingin melihat wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Izaya, hoi!"

Guncangan Shizuo semakin kuat. Izaya tak menggubrisnya namun Shizuo masih bersikukuh menarik selimut tersebut untuk minta perhatiannya.

"Gezz… apalagi?" kali ini Izaya menurutinya dengan nada kesal. Ia perhatikan Shizuo yang sudah mendudukkan diri menghadap ke arahnya. Si rambut pirang itu malah terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" Izaya kembali mengulang. Shizuo sudah mengambil perhatiannya dan kali ini apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Maaf."

"Eh?" Izaya tersentak oleh sebuah kata yang terucap dari bibir Shizuo. Akhir-akhir ini protozoa di depannya sering sekali bertingkah di luar dugaannya. Bahkan ia sering sekali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Izaya.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kejadian semalam dan maaf karena sudah menganggu tidurmu."

Izaya terperangah. Shizuo tidak melihat langsung pada matanya. Masih membuang wajahnya ke arah samping, pemuda pirang itu malah menggaruk bagian tengkuknya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal. Semburat merah jambu muncul di pipi kirinya. Izaya tidak tahu apakah kedua pipi Shizuo bersemu atau hanya sebagian saja karena ia hanya bisa melihat dari arah samping.

Ia berpikir mungkinkah Shizuo terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut? Apalagi ia tak pernah meminta maaf untuk hal sepele seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia yang selalu menerima perlakuan kasar dari Shizuo dan selalu memaafkan pemuda itu tanpa perlu diminta—dengan membalasnya dua kali lipat lebih kejam tentunya. Sedangkan hari ini, Shizuo dengan wajah memerah meminta maaf kepadanya? Bukan kata maaf lagi yang mengejutkannya, namun fakta bahwa Shizuo bisa mengetahui letak kesalahannya itu yang nyaris membuat Izaya berpikir apakah ia sedang ada di alam mimpi atau bukan.

Sepertinya ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya yang mengatakan jika Heiwajima Shizuo bukanlah makhluk yang peka.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Shizuo yang hangat, lalu si pirang dipeluknya. Izaya tersenyum. Menemukan kelembutan dari Shizuo yang selama ini ia cari.

"Sial! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Izaya berdecih kemudian mendorong tubuh Shizuo hingga terbaring. Ia duduk di atas perut Shizuo yang terbuka, lantas memagut bibir pemuda yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Sensasi itu kembali lagi. Sebuah sensasi aneh yang muncul saat kulit keduanya saling bersentuhan. Seolah ada tenaga baru yang datang tiba-tiba menggerakkan tubuh mereka tanpa diperintah. Tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis karena aktivitas semalam kembali bertambah. Melepaskan denyutan menyesakkan di bawah sana.

Nafas Izaya terengah begitu Shizuo berhasil mengubah posisi mereka. Ia menyaksikan wajah dan tubuh Shizuo yang berkeringat. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu udara di sekitar mereka terasa begitu dingin. Dan kini Izaya merasa tubuhnya terasa panas. Panas dan hampir terbakar. Mungkin menyerang Shizuo duluan bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus. Karena ia tanpa sengaja telah memancing monster buas yang sedang tertidur.

"T-tunggu dulu, Shizu—"

Bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Lebih menekan dan membelit. Shizuo menempatkan dirinya di kedua paha Izaya. Ia merangkum kedua pipi Izaya dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Menghisap lidahnya penuh nafsu tanpa memberikan Izaya kesempatan untuk bicara. Saliva bening menetes menuruni dagu Izaya namun Shizuo tidak peduli. Shizuo baru membebaskan bibir Izaya ketika kedua tangannya mendorong wajah Shizuo mundur.

"Ah!"

Izaya terpekik saat menyadari tangan Shizuo berada di selangkangannya. Ia beringsut, nalurinya mengatakan untuk segera menjauhi Shizuo. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Izaya. Tapi percintaan mereka semalam begitu menyakitinya dan Shizuo tidak mau tahu. Mungkin karena hal tersebut, Izaya merasa sedikit… trauma? Dan karena itu juga suasana hatinya sangat buruk saat bangun tadi.

Jika kali ini Shizuo kembali melakukannya, dengan tenaga sebesar ini, Izaya tak akan heran jika dia akan mati sebelum Shizuo puas.

Tubuh Shizuo kembali bergerak mendorong mundur Izaya sampai bersender di kepala ranjang. Izaya mendesah tertahan begitu bibir Shizuo melekat pada leher, pundak, hingga turun ke dadanya. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman panas di sepanjang pinggang dan bagian bawah pusarnya.

Izaya berpikir selamanya tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Saat Shizuo mulai melebarkan dan menggigit pahanya, Izaya tak bisa berhenti mengerang. Kemudian rasa ngilu di saat miliknya berada dalam kuluman mulut hangat Shizuo, ia hanya bisa melarikan kedua tangannya membawa sejumput rasa frustasi di kepala Shizuo.

"Ah hah…"

Kedua tangannya merangkul erat leher Shizuo saat penyatuan dimulai. Tubuh telanjang pemuda itu melekat erat dengan tubuhnya yang semakin panas. Izaya meremas, mencakar punggung terbaik Shizuo sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sakiiiit… ini benar-benar sakit, Shizu- _chan_ —Akh!"

Air mata tanpa terasa menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah tahu jika memang akan sesakit ini. Shizuo menekan pinggulnya terlalu dalam hingga perutnya terasa mual. Ia bahkan sudah tak punya tenaga untuk membuka mata. Yang harus Izaya lakukan adalah bersabar. Menunggu sampai Shizuo menyelesaikan percintaan mereka.

Nafas berat Shizuo terdengar jelas di telinga Izaya saat pemuda itu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Gerakkannya kali ini lebih kuat dan melemahkan Izaya.

"A-aku sudah tak punya tenaga lagi, Shizu- _chan_." rengek Izaya yang lagi-lagi tidak digubris oleh Shizuo. Nafasnya kerap terhenti tiap kali pangkal paha Shizuo menekan bagian bawahnya. Shizuo kembali menghempaskan tubuh Izaya ke ranjang.

"O-oh… ahh…"

Kaki Izaya menegang, meremas seprai ranjang ketika Shizuo mengangkat pinggulnya dan kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka. Mengeluarkan erangan nyeri bercampur rasa nikmat.

"AKH!"

"HNH…"

"B-berhenti, Shizu- _chan_!" kedua tangan Izaya menggapai wajah Shizuo. Dan Shizuo benar-benar berhenti bergerak.

Untuk sesaat, kedua pasang mata saling bertemu.

Dengan nafas masih tersengal, Izaya tertawa.

"Kau mendengarkanku sekarang?"

"Aku… menyangkitimu lagi?" ragu, Shizuo bertanya pelan. Menarik tubuhnya bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Izaya. Mood bercintanya hilang sudah.

"Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf?" iris mata berwarna merah itu melirik Shizuo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Shizuo menarik napas panjang sebelum mencengkram wajah Izaya dengan tangannya yang besar. "Hei, kau tahu betul siapa yang salah di sini."

"Sialan! Kau mau menyalahkanku?" Izaya mendengus dengan suara tak jelas karena wajahnya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Shizuo. Ia lalu menepis tangan Shizuo di wajahnya.

"Kau yang memancingku melakukannya, bodoh!" memungut celananya yang terjatuh di lantai dan memakainya, Shizuo turun dari ranjang lantas berjalan membuka tirai jendela. Tidak ada sinar mentari pagi ini. Hujan masih berlanjut, meninggalkan tetesan basah di kaca jendela rumahnya.

Mata Izaya mengedip beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum. "Kumaafkan jika kau membuatkanku sarapan pagi ini."

"Hah?!" tubuh Shizuo langsung berbalik menghadap ke arah Izaya yang sudah kembali menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit ke arahnya.

Seperti mengerti dengan perasaan tidak terima yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Izaya berkata. " _Are_? Kau tidak mau?"

Shizuo jelas menolak permintaan Izaya. Namun ketika akan berniat membalas kata-kata kutu di depannya, Izaya lebih dulu menyela.

"Padahal Shizu- _chan_ sudah membuatku tak punya tenaga seperti ini. Sepertinya aku mulai berpikir jika berpisah dengan Shizu- _chan_ memang keputusan yang benar."

Setelah mendengarnya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sambil membuang muka, Shizuo melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Se-ge-ra!" ujar Shizuo mengeja kata terakhirnya dengan nada mematikan sembari menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Haaah~ aku sangat suka anak penurut!" Izaya tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya ketika Shizuo benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Jadi begitu ya? Shizu- _chan_ benar-benar tidak mau berpisah lagi denganku." gumam Izaya. Ia kembali terkekeh memeluk guling saat memikirkan betapa Shizuo sangat kesepian, menderita dan tidak berguna tanpanya.

Meski sebenarnya yang paling tidak ingin berpisah kembali adalah Izaya sendiri. Dan kata-kata barusan lebih cocok ditujukan kepadanya.


End file.
